Omnibus VI Primary Study Guide
Omnibus VI Primary Midterm Study Guide ' '''Milton, Paradise Lost ' * '''People ** Satan - Seems to be the protagonist of the story due to vivid details of his thoughts, feelings, and actions. But he’s not. ''' ** '''Adam - The first man ** Eve - The first woman, though an inaccurate depiction of the actual Eve. She seems to be foolish and sinful even before the fall, and the reader is led to despise her ** Son of God - Jesus, second person of the Trinity. ''' ** '''God the Father - First person of the Trinity, has the most authority. ** Trinity - The three persons of the Godhead in one being. * Terms ** Epic - A poem that usually contains a hero and has virtuous themes that are particular to one culture running throughout ** Puritan - ''' ** '''English Civil War - Milton was a republican. In other words, he supported parliament. The English Civil War led to a constitutional monarchy. * Questions to Consider ** Why is it hard to faithfully present the Trinity in art, life, fiction, and drama? *** ' It’s difficult to faithfully present the Trinity due to the significant differences in our natures. The nature of the Trinity is impossible to fully understand by the human mind, and nothing we have in creation fully represents the unity and distinction of the Trinity. Therefore none of our representations will ever be fully accurate of the nature of God. ' ** Compare and contrast Milton’s account of the fall with the account in Scripture (Gen 1-3). What are significant differences? *** Milton fills in a lot of the “gaps” in the account of the fall, making a lot of assumptions about significant details that are not explained to us in the Scriptures. In Genesis, we don’t really see how Adam and Eve come to find Satan and the fruit, and we clearly see that they are together when the fall happens. In Milton’s account, Eve stumbles upon Satan due to her foolishness and pride, which somehow already exist in her before the fall. Also, she is alone when it happens. These significant differences shift the blame and focus of the fall. *** Homeric titles no longer used by Adam and Eve in addressing one another after the temptation. ** Why does Milton use blank verse? What does Milton think of rhyming verse? *** He says that Homer and Virgil both used blank verse for their epics, and that rhyme was the invention of a barbarous age, to set off “wretched matter and lame verse.” ** Who is the main character: Satan or Adam and Eve? Or the Son of God? *** In Paradise Lost, Satan seems to have the most dramatic and engaging part. His thoughts and feelings are described to the reader very convincingly and passionately. But Satan is not the main character. ''' ** '''What’s significant about Milton’s description of Eve’s temptation? *** Eve suggest to Adam that they work separately in order to accomplish more. Adam dislikes the idea, but relents after Eve insists. Satan takes this opportunity to approach Eve by herself, while she is vulnerable, in the form of a snake. Eve is amazed that the snake can talk, and Satan tells her about a tree with wonderful fruit that opens the eyes to good and evil, and can even make a snake talk. Eve asks to see the tree, and ends up eating the fruit. ' *** '''Look back to the second question. Milton clearly believes that it’s woman’s (singular on purpose, all of womanhood) fault that there is sin in the world. ' ** '''What, according to Satan, cannot be changed by God and can even make a “Heav’n of Hell”? *** ** In Greek mythology, Athena, goddess of wisdom, springs from the head of Zeus. In Book II, who is the daughter who springs from the head of Satan and who is the incestuous child born to Satan by his daughter? *** This daughter is death; problematic because biblically, death did not originate from Satan, but from mankind’s sin. ''' ** '''What advice is Adam given regarding the exploration of mysteries about the heavens (Book VIII)? ** Did Milton succeed in “justifying God’s ways to man” in Paradise Lost? *** ' No, no human can explain God’s ways.' Daniel Defoe, Robinson Crusoe * People ** Robinson Crusoe - Main character, from a fairly comfortable family, had the option to stay home and remain fairly comfortable but instead chose to go to sea. Had several adventures and experiences, became a slave, escaped, etc etc. to wind up stranded on an island. ''' * '''Friday ** A native who Crusoe rescued from cannibals. He is a devoted servant and friend to Crusoe. ''' * '''Xury ** Robinson Crusoe befriends Xury, and they escape from a slave trader together. After wandering around the ocean, Robinson Crusoe makes Xury fight cannibals and dangerous animals, and Xury serves Robinson Crusoe faithfully. But after a slave trade ship comes by, Crusoe sells Xury to the ship, disregarding any bond the two of them might have had. * Terms ** The Modern Novel - Robin Crusoe is the first modern novel in its 1st person narrative style. ** First-Person Narrative- A first person narrative tells the story through the eyes of the main character, and always uses “I” instead of “s/he”. First Person Narrative tends to give the most realistic narrative, and helps the reader imagine the story as if someone is recounting events that actually happened. ** Civilization - ' ** '''Nature - ' * '''Concepts ** Explain how a novel is different than an epic poem. Describe Crusoe’s conversion. *** Novels are usually written “out” of poetic style and begin at the beginning of the story. Epic poems are written in Iambic Pentameter and begin at a climax or point of action in the narrative before returning to the beginning of the story ** Describe Crusoe’s conversion. *** Crusoe begins this story as a not very nice individual. He represents the prodigal son, and experiences many trials and tribulations. On the island, Crusoe begins to read the Bible and is saved ** What does the slave trade have to do with Robison Crusoe? *** Plays a big part. Xury is like a slave. Crusoe called him a friend but treated him like a slave in the things Crusoe told Xury to do. Crusoe helps in the slave trade. Crusoe is a slave at some point too. Crusoe changes thoughts on slaves/slavery. Slave trade is (a part of) it is allowed in the Old Testament times. Crusoe was really acclimated into the slave trade before he shipwrecked. “Indentured servant.” ** Does Crusoe follow God’s laws about slavery? *** Exodus 21:16 ** When given the chance to build his own civilization was Crusoe’s “kingdom” more biblical or more like Great Britain? *** ** Did Crusoe’s conversion seem to affect how he used his reasoning abilities? *** Thomas Hobbes, Leviathan * Terms ** Leviathan - The greatest governing power in a society to which people surrender certain rights for protection. ** Government - The institution, established by God (Rom. 13), for the purpose of punishing violators of the law and protecting those who abide by it. ** Conservatism - Commitment to traditional values and ideas with opposition to change or innovation ** Anarchism - The political philosophy that adheres to the belief that there ought to be no governing body over society, and rather, that every man ought to rule over himself. ''' ** '''Christian Anarchy - The political/theological philosophy that states every person is subject to God, as ruler, alone. ** Self-Interest - The motivator that many political theorists attribute to people’s willingness to enter into a social contract in which certain rights and freedoms are taken for the purpose of protection and security. * Concepts ** What is the most fundamental passion, according to Hobbes? *** The fear of a violent death ** Compare different types of governments: Anarchy, Monarchy, Democracy. *** Anarchy: rule of no one *** Monarchy: rule of one. *** Democracy: rule of people. Connection possibly to Milton again. Monarchy with God, anarchy with Satan. ** What form of government did Moses set up in Exodus? Compare this to Hobbes. ''' *** '''Moses set up a system of Judges. They are appointed by Moses based on the teaching of God. Leaders of 10s, 50s, and 100s. It’s a pyramid system so if you had a dispute you would go through the groups, and finally go to Moses. Hobbes doesn’t have God, so he has to create a new system of morality. His gov uses fear and gets people to relinquish their freedom for security and comfort. ** What contradiction at the core of humans does Hobbes’s Leviathan propose to solve? *** Man wants liberty/freedom, but he also wants to preserve himself/his life. Leviathan hopes to solve this by explaining the best system where man can have both of these. Blaise Pascal, Pensees * People ** Jesus - Jesus is the mediator through whom we can approach God without pride and before whom we can humble ourselves without despair. ** Plato - ' ** '''Socrates - ' * '''Terms ** Truth - ' ** '''Heart - ' ** 'Mind - ' ** 'Love - ' ** 'Imagination - ' ** 'Concupiscence - ' * '''Concepts ** Explain Pascal’s Wager. Be able to defend and/or critique it. *** Pascal’s Wager is constituted by four possible outcomes: ''' **** '''1) God does exist and you believe in him **** 2) God does exist and you do not believe in him **** 3) God does not exist and you believe in him **** 4) God does not exist and you do not believe in him. *** As seen in the four outcomes, there are two positions which a man can take: belief or unbelief. What Pascal proceeds to perform a risk vs. reward analysis of belief and unbelief. Pascal says that there are two possible outcomes for the man who believes in God: **** 1) God does exist and you gain everything (such as eternal life) for your belief in him **** 2) God does not exist and you do not believe in him, thus gaining nothing but losing nothing either. ''' *** '''Pascal offers two outcomes for the man of disbelief as well: **** 1) God does exist and you lose everything (eternal life) for your unbelief **** 2) God does not exist and you lose nothing but gain nothing either. ' *** '''He then compares the net risk of belief vs. unbelief. Pascal points out that belief in God is “your best bet” because there is not eternal risk unlike disbelief which in a sense is gambling with your soul. ' *** '''I would personally add to my above description (btw I’m Hunter) that on page 125, after Pascal describes the wager, he discusses how belief must be followed by spiritual submission to God. He makes it clear that spiritual submission must follow verbal submission to God. ** What does Pascal mean by the imagination is the key faculty of man? ** Explain “know truth through the heart”. ** Why doesn’t man know how to stay quietly in his room alone? *** Self reflection will terrify any individual if they are honest with them-self. People want to distract themselves from thinking and reflecting inwardly. This is best portrayed in Conrad’s Heart of Darkness where the man being searched for, Kurtz, by the explorers ends up going crazy and killing himself after reflecting on himself while stranded in the jungle. PASCAL HELPFUL QUOTES: with page number * ' Pascal’s Wager: Page 123 (Penguin Edition)' * Additional analysis by Pascal relating to The Wager: Page 125 (Penguin Edition) (Last paragraph of section 218). * If you are going to reference Heart of Darkness in your analysis of Pascal’s discussion of self reflection: Page 85-88 of Heart of Darkness Jane Austen, Emma ''' * '''Characters ** Emma ** Harriet ** Mr. Knightley ** Jane Fairfax ** Frank Churchill ** Mr. Elton ** Mrs. Elton ** Miss Bates * Concepts ** How does Jane Austen critique English society through this book? *** ** Does Austen critique both the Enlightenment and Romantic movements in Emma? *** ** How are manners and morals different? *** Morals define what you do, manners define how you do it ''' ** '''How can rich women become trapped in this society? *** ** Can Harriet marry someone above her status? why or why not? *** the farther up the person is the more unlikely it gets. No one wants to marry down too far, it would be a source of gossip. *** *** ** Is this a flaw in Austen’s story? *** ** Can Mr. Knightley marry someone below his status? why or why not? *** ** Is this a flaw in Austen’s story? *** Enlightenment Reader ''' * '''People ** Rene Descartes ** Francis Bacon ** Isaac Newton ** Immanuel Kant ** Benjamin Franklin ** Thomas Paine ** Thomas Jefferson * Terms ** Enlightenment ** Machine ** Reason ** Faith ** Science ** Rationalism ** Authority ** Deism ** Liberty * Concepts ** What is the Enlightenment? Connect this to everything. ** Explain the idea that man is a machine. ** What does Descartes mean when he says “I think, therefore I am”? Explain how this phrase is significant to how we view the world. ** Can we use our reason however we want? ** What does Scripture teach us about using our ability to reason? ** What good things came out of the Enlightenment? Foundational American Documents * Terms ** Stare decisis ** Declaration of Independence ** Articles of Confederation ** Constitution ** Supreme Court ** President ** Congress ** House of Representatives ** How do these documents define: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness? Do they provide a clear definition of the word equal? What is the difference between today’s definition of equal and what Jefferson meant when he penned “…all Men are created equal and endowed…”? * Concepts ** Why did the colonies feel it was just to declare independence from England? ** What was one problem with the Articles of Confederation? ** Is the Declaration of Independence an Enlightenment document? ** Explain the need for interpreting the Constitution. ** Who has the right and where does the right come from to determine if a law is constitutional or not? ** Why did the Constitution give only Congress the authority to set the punishment for treason? ** Explain the issue of treason in the Constitution. ** Is the “separation of church and state” in the Constitution? Why or why not? Adam Smith, Wealth of Nations * Terms ** Invisible Hand - The desire of every individual to trade in their own favor, as with the butcher, baker, and candlestick maker. ** Self-interest ** Economics ** Libertarianism ** Socialism - “Socialism is the philosophy of failure, the creed of ignorance, and the gospel of envy.” ** Capitalism - ''' ** '''Free-Market ** Factory * Concepts ** Is competition actually a good thing in a free market economy even though the competition sometimes can put people out of business? ** Explain the Invisible Hand. Use a butcher, a baker, and a candlestick-maker in your explanation. ** How does the Invisible Hand relate to Smith’s work on astronomy? ** Does the fact that one is acting in his own self-interest automatically make something right for a Christian capitalist? Friedrich Von Gentz, Origins and Principles of the American Revolution and French Revolution Compared * Terms ** Parliament ** King George III ** Continental Congress ** Defensive war ** French Revolution ** American Revolution/War of Independence * Concepts ** Can you defend the concept that the American War for Independence was just? ''' *** '''1. The Parliament had no business meddling in the affairs of the Colonies because they were under the protection and authority of the English crown alone (pg. 39) *** 2. It was a defensive war (pg. 60) ** Can you explain why the French Revolution might be considered unjust? *** Based off of the fickle interest of the majority (pg. 49-50) Moses, Deuteronomy * Terms ** Moses ** God’s Law ** OT Law ** NT Law ** Abrahamic Covenant ** Mosaic Covenant ** New Covenant ** Blessings/Curses * Concepts ** What is the purpose of the law? ** How many parts is Deuteronomy divided into? What is its central structure? ** How do OT Laws relate to the New Testament? How should we apply OT laws like the year of Jubilee? ** What does Deuteronomy teach about education? How might this teaching impact subsequent generations? ** What are the principles of economics Deuteronomy teaches God’s people? How should God’s people prioritize their use of money and what should they think about money? Herman Melville, Moby Dick * People ** Ahab ** Ishmael - The narrator ** Moby Dick - The white whale ** Starbuck - ''' ** '''Queequeg - The harpooner ** Pip - A young black boy who fills the role of a cabin boy or jester on the Pequod. Pip has a minimal role in the beginning of the narrative but becomes important when he goes insane after being left to drift alone in the sea for some time. Like the fools in Shakespeare’s plays, he is half idiot and half prophet, often perceiving things that others don’t. * Concepts ** Describe the sermon and the decorations inside the Whaleman’s chapel. What’s on either side of the pulpit? What does this foreshadow? ** Compare and contrast Ishmael and Ahab. Is Ahab a Christlike figure or not? ** What does the whale represent? ** Is Captain Ahab successful or does he fail at the end? Explain how this connects to the rest of the book. What does Melville teach us about using our reasoning abilities and about how we “know” something? Alexis De Tocqueville, Democracy in America * Terms ** Democracy ** Equality ** Freedom * Concepts ** What are the strengths and weaknesses of American Democracy? ** What is Tocqueville’s view of women and the family? ** Explain the philosophy from which public schools in New England originated *** The schools started because they wanted the children to be able to read the BIble - so the beginning of schools in america was for religious purposes . ** What is the key problem with equality? ** What did Tocqueville observe about how the economy works in America’s Democracy? Mark Twain, Huck Finn ''' * '''People ** Huck - The main character of the book. He’s about 13 or 14, and is frequently homeless. His father is an abusive drunk who just wants Huck’s money. ' ** '''Jim - A slave who belonged to Miss Watson. Huck frees him and takes him on his adventure. His hope is to be reunited with his wife and family. ' ** '''Widow Douglas - The old woman who takes Huck in and tries to “sivilize” him and turn him into a regular pious well behaved boy. ** Miss Watson - Widow Douglas’s sister. She nags Huck about just about everything, and she owns slaves. * Terms ** Know the difference between Romanticism and American Realism ** Satire ** Irony ''' * '''Concepts ** Does Huck change at the end of the story? *** Not significantly. He’s wiser, of course, and has learned a lot from all the things he’s seen and done. And he has different ideas of right and wrong. ** How does Huck view God, morality and human nature? How do others in the story? *** He has a very low view of God. He doesn’t want to go to heaven, and he finally decides that “I’ll go to Hell!”. When Widow Douglas tries to tell him about “Moses and the bulrushers” he gets bored when he finds out Moses has been dead for a long time. It seems like the only people who really care about God are the Widow and her sister. ''' ** '''Compare Huck to Jim. (in terms of education, knowledge, experience, and decision-making) ** Does Huck ever feel guilty and apologize to Jim for his treatment of him? *** He tricks Jim into thinking that when they got separated in the fog, Jim dreamed the whole thing up. Jim believes him initially, but ends up seeing the truth. Instead of being mad, he tells Huck how worried he was, and Huck feels so guilty that he apologizes, even though Jim is a slave. ''' ** '''Compare/contrast the lessons about God that Huck learned from the Widow Douglas and Miss Watson. ** 'What does Twain teach the reader about what you must do to determine and know “truth”? '